blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Deception of Stars
Deception Of Stars is RaggedOak's dark, creepy Halloween fiction/contest entry. So yeah, please comment and enjoy. (Warning: contains sucide type stuff, so if youre sensitive to that kind of stuff, be warned) Deception of Stars Who fools me? Who blinds my eyes?' ' Wherever They are going, to the training hollow, to hunt, to share tongues, it doesn't matter,' ' I’m not allowed. I take the fresh kill back, I train alone, I wash myself. My heart screams for, one, someone, anyone, to look back and see me Once, just once But I know no one will. How am I so alone, amongst so many cats? How am I so lost? My mother and mentor, she asks if I am well, then wanders off, her clan duties make her a busy cat, Too busy, too busy for me. “I'm Pinewhistle's daughter though” a proud voice then says inside me. “I will work my own problems out, and be strong, like her.” So I make Star. ' '''And we play. I rescue Star, Star rescues me, and sometimes we both save the whole clan. Over and over again Dream after dream, story after story Star is my best friend, a tom who loves me and a leader who takes me under her wing. She is anyone. She is the best cat I know. ''They ignore me, They let me fall. ' '''But Star catches me, And takes me to her world, her wonderland. A land where I am not silenced. I go there, again and again And suddenly, ''They, the old world, grows darker, colder. It casts me out farther, rejects me. I now never feel that scream for someone to look back and see me, Instead I can not wait for them to leave. ' '''I want to stay lost, alone. Stars world, it takes the pain away from being alone It makes the silence fun. It turns the shadows into shining stars And I come back to reach for them, again and again. I never seem to reach those stars But I dread having to return to the real world, the world full of pain, every day I don't want to go back again, no I don't want to go back ' 'I wish no longer to control my dreams. I want to be like Star I want to be free, free of ''Them And my dreams, they must become what they promise to me. My dreams promise to keep me, never to abandon me. I want to reach those dreams, those stars who taunt me from across the sky I want to fulfill those stories and dreams One night I decide, ' '''I can no longer live between the two worlds. ''They, are now the world of the unreal, They abandoned me, and treated me unjustly And so I must leave Them My senses are a deception The pain is a deception. They are a deception. It is only the world of ideas, the wonderland of dreams that is real. It has to be. ' '''I’m sure, and so is Star. “They are a deception”, she tells me, “all you have to do is will yourself out of this world and into mine” She is right I know I will walk up to the sky, and then walk right past it And there, waiting for me, will be Star, and all our wonderful dreams. I will not be alone. I will not be silenced. I will not have to return to ''Them. I run out into the leafbare forest, to a place Star shows me. It is a strange place, because here the sky meets the sky, and the stars dance like white flickering flames across it. I know what I must do and that It has to be done. I see Star, she waves and calls to me from across the starlit expanse. I am not afraid. Determinedly I take a step into the sky. My paw feels terribly icily cold but I know my senses deceive me as usual. I leap. I see swirling, dancing stars above and below me. Then pain, stabbing pain, and darkness, Plunging, choking darkness. Suddenly all the stars go out at once. Then I realize, I have been such a fool. Who fools me? Who blinds my eyes? I do, I fool myself. There was no monster, there was no Star, there was only me. Me all alone. I choke on Icy tears who have been carelessly flung from an already chilled heart. I am drowning. And my dreams are helpless as I fall into nothing. I am abandoned into death. And I feel no more, So alone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's so dark here No it's not even dark It’s just empty. I am empty. Empty because Starclan gave me my wish ' '''I am like Star now Just as I wanted... ' 'I am nothing I am the dream you saw in the corner of your eyes And when you turned to see it, It was nothing I am the Star that so many cats look up to see One cat sees it as a wish One cat sees it as a long gone loved one ' 'One cat sees it as a story And another sees it as a dream To ''Them I am anything But in the end, I remain nothing, a cold unreachable star Unreachable evan to myself now A star, hidden in every cat's mind I am deception, I am nothing And nothing cannot be alone. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:Contest Entry